


sorry

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Someone will love you but someone isn't me.based on the song Sorry from HalseyTW: break up, mention of suicide
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	sorry

**Author's Note:**

> And I am truly sorry.  
> If you don't want to be sad or something don't read this I've written it while listening to the slow version of the song Sorry from Halsey, so it's really really angsty.  
> And I'm sorry because no one wants our boys sad.

Liam thought they were okay, fuck he thought that things were good. He thought that all those nights meant a lot more to him than he wanted to accept. 

They made love so many times, they kissed even more, they held hands, they laughed together, they were happy. Liam couldn't, _didn't want to _, understand the breaking point because he didn't see any, he didn't feel any. He was happy, he was happy.__

__So why did it end? Why did he have to suffer? Why did he have to go through this?_ _

__He couldn't feel nothing more than the overwhelming feeling, the one that made your stomach grumble, your head dizzy, your toes curl. Liam was in love. Liam loved him more than anything else in this world. Liam loved him._ _

__He thought Theo loved him back, he really thought that._ _

__Liam thought that when they were talking about their nightmares, their insecurities, their secrets that there was nothing holding them back. He thought they were going to be together for the rest of their lives._ _

__He thought they'll grow old together.  
He never thought he will be hurt to the point there was no point in living anymore. He never thought something can hurt this much. He never thought he'll leave him._ _

____"I have to leave."_ ____ _

______"What? Why?"_ ____ _ _ _

______Liam thought he cared about him, that he wanted to protect him from the pain he caused him._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a punch in the guts, it hurt so so bad. He never felt this much pain. He didn't know if he could take it any longer._ _ _ _ _ _

________"You deserve so much better, Liam."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He wanted to laugh, it was ridiculous! How could he deserve any better when Theo was the best thing he has ever had? How could he possibly deserve anything better than that? His eyes were watering at this point and nothing even happened, yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam thought he will save him from that pain again. Just as he saved him from hell. He thought he could make things better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You have no right to tell me what I deserve."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was in deep shit, he knew that, he knew it from the moment Theo looked at him with that look. He knew it from the moment he felt the deafening silence in his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can't love you the way you love me, okay? I want to love you so so much but I can't do it."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was a lie, an ugly lie that hit the first spot, slowly tearing Liam's heart. Part after part. It hurt so bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't care! I don't care! I don't want anyone else..."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was being desperate finding it hard to breathe, his lungs were burning, his throat was dry, he couldn't even cry anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You don't know the feeling, you don't know the numbness."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Liam knew the numbness, he knew it right in that moment, right in that second. Liam knew he was feeling it, he knew Theo was always feeling lonely. He knew that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He thought he could make it right, he thought he could fix it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"We can work on it, together."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He wanted to stop the pain so bad, he wanted to grasp his heart, rip out of his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Liam would give his heart to Theo instead of the cold cold heart that was dragging his lover to hell every single second of his miserable life. He would give him his heart. He would do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You don't understand..."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He wanted to punch something, someone. How could he say he didn't understand? Who else could understand his pain better than Liam? Who else could help him to feel things again?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Then tell me! Tell me what the fuck I don't get! Just tell me!"_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His head was spinning, overwhelmed from the enormous amount of emotions that was drifting through his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Screw one emotion at a time. Screw it. Screw Theo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I can't get myself to believe that anybody would ever really fall in love with me."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And Liam could love him, he could, he really could. Why didn't Theo believe him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"But I love you, Theo! So so much."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He was crying again, sobbing, freaking out. He was mad, his eyes red, swollen, his cheeks wet, his forehead covered in sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Liam was sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I'm sorry, Liam."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sorry couldn't change anything at this point. It made everything worse, real, awful. So so awful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He wanted to die, he wanted to die._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"You can't just leave! You can't leave all the things that we had."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He grabbed his arm, desperately holding at the last thing he could. It was the only thing keeping him from puking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Someone will love you but someone isn't me."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A heart-broken sob got out from Liam, he was an ugly crier. He couldn't breathe, He couldn't focus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Liam cried so damn much. He couldn't see anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He couldn't say anything, he was done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Liam was so so done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I'm sorry."_ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
